Notch's Revenge (Sequel to I Kissed Herobrine?)
by LittleMetalChic
Summary: Taking place right after the last chapter of IKH, Notch wants revenge on our favorite couple, Herobrine and Ava! But, will Herobrine, Ava, Kat, Miranda, Kimi, and any new friends they make be able to stop him? Will AvaBrine (Herobrine and Ava) be able to save Minecraftia? Rated T for minor swearing and MK Ultra reference (CIA Don't take down this fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! With a sequel! That's right, come out with a sequel the day after I announce that the first Fic is over! **

**ALSO! To the people who submitted OCs in the last fic: Is it ok if the same OCs are in this one?**

**AND! I may need a few more OCs for this fic; there is more info at the bottom of the page.**

**Anyway, here is the (incredibly short) prologue for Notch's Revenge:**

* * *

(You Lovely Bad Ones know me; third person POV for prologue)

Notch, who was finally able to break free of the bonds, quickly healed his wounds and made his way to the center of the complex. "Clairvoyant, what was that fight at the entrance at the Salvis? You were almost losing!" Notch screamed at the girl. "Gee, I don't know Markus; maybe there were four people and an Ice Princess throwing me off guard!" Clair screamed back at him. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Markus. Again," He growled, trying to keep his anger in check. Clair mumbled something along the lines of "Stupid inconsiderate bastard", and teleported off to another room. _Good, _Notch thought, _now I can get on with my plan._

He was able to get in touch with the Aether, and with his influence, was able to turn the harmless citizens into his soldiers. Notch, who was currently on his last nerves, went to his computer and pulled up a file from Earth, _MK Ultra. _Knowing that _MK Ultra _was a U.S CIA plan to brainwash citizens, Notch pulled only documents that he would be able to commence in Minecraftia. "So, Markus, looking up MK Ultra? Not a very good plan," He heard Clair say behind him. "Hey Clair, have you ver played an instrument? Because you are a _master _at playing the last nerves," Notch chuckled. Clair pouted, and, again, teleported out of the room. _Finally, the file that I needed, _Notch thought, pulling up a file named _Hell masquerading as Heaven. _

* * *

**TOLD YOU! Incredibly short. And like the summary says, there is minor swearing. AND there is MK Ultra junk scattered across Notch's Revenge. **

**OH YEAH! I have to explain the OC stuff. Well, I was gonna do more hybrid stuff, and I was going to have three groups: "Brainwashed Aetheran", "Notch's Army", and "The Resistance". **

**"****Brainwashed Aetheran" is an Aetheran(Aether Citizen) who found out that he is supposed to be a mindless soldier for Notch and instead wants to join our heroes in their fight**

**"****Notch's Army" is a soldier from Notch's original army but doesn't want to do the terrible deeds that Notch has planned for him/her**

**And "The Resistance" Is essentially Herobrine's Army. They are Hero's most loyal and most trusted.**

**Well, the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race: (player, hybrid, etc.)**

**Army: (Brainwashed Aetheran, Notch's Army, The Resistance)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Powers(if applicable):**

**Other:**

**Likes:**

**Disikes:**

**DAS IT! Well, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With the first chapter of Notch's Revenge! Like in the summary, if you work for the CIA, PLEASE don't take this story down. I'll explain more about why I don't want the CIA to take this down at the bottom A/N. AND, There will be some "Notch POV" in this story! But anyway, here is the first chapter:**

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

Ever since we got back to the mansion, like when Ava almost went into the light, Ava is very weak and _very _paranoid. She's been having these panic attacks ever since Notch tortured her. She is afraid that Notch will come back and finish the job. "Ava, do you want to take a walk?" I ask her. "Yes…" She replied meekly. Knowing the events she has been through, I understand why she is so paranoid. Opening the door to the outside, we both did something we haven't done in a while, just talk.

(Notch POV)

Ever since I've opened that file, I feel like the plan will work. "Markus, what's with the secrecy?" I hear Clair say behind me. "Don't you _ever _call me Markus again! And, since my computer ties information both from Minecraftia and Earth, I have to be able the CIA aren't going to do anything to me while I'm in Minecraftia," I reply. Clair gives a nod, then walks out of my office. I hear the printer print off my plans, along with some information on MK Ultra, so I run over and grab the stack of paper holding the key to my revenge. **(If you want me to post Notch's Plan, let me know in a comment.) **"Imma go create some havoc," Clair says, interrupting my thoughts. I nod, and continue looking over my plan.

(Ava POV)

"I've been very concerned, Ava. What's on your mind?" Hero asks. "Hero, I've been getting the feeling that Notch is going to do something that will destroy the Space-Time Continuum. Something that involves the lives of innocent people. And that we won't be able to do anything about it!" I reply, paranoia lacing my voice. Hero looks genuinely worried, like he's been getting the feeling too. "I know what you mean," He says solemnly, teleporting us to a location in the Nether that he looks proud of creating. "Ava, I think it's time to show you the Resistance," Hero says, flipping a lever that I didn't see before.

* * *

**Welp, that's this chapter for right now. And sorry it's so short; I just have too many other projects to handle. And I have writer's block again. AND, like I said up at the top, I need to explain why not to take this down if you work for the CIA:**

**Well, if I remember correctly, MK Ultra was supposed to be completely secret, but due to filing errors it became known. The people who worked on MK Ultra were forced not to tell anybody about it. And some people decided to spill some secrets after the time of MK Ultra was over. And the people who spilled those secrets were taken by Father. This fic will reference some of those spilled secrets, and I don't want this to be taken down by the CIA, and I would be in trouble with the government, and my parents…**

**BUT, I need to do a little more research, and I'll be able to tell you guys (If you want Notch's Plan) more about MK Ultra.**

**AND, if you are going to input an OC for "The Resistance", THEN NOW IS THE TIME!**

**But, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	3. I just had to make this 666 words

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter of your ****_favorite _****sequel! I'm just going to say it up here; I might not be able to post any new chapters for a bit, I'm dealing with a few things. BUT, I feel like completely shattering the fourth wall, I mean, my existence already shatters that wall, but I want to do something different. Like have an IRL conversation with one of the characters, 'cause I'm just like "screw it, I'm going to do something that will throw this dimension into complete and utter chaos". Well, here's the chapter:**

* * *

(Notch POV)

Looking over my plan, I realize that most of what the CIA used in MKUltra was illegal drugs. _How am I supposed to do my plan now? _I ask myself. "Silly Markus, I know what you can do," Clair says with an I-know-all-the-world's-answers kind of voice. I nod, ready to do anything.

(Ava POV)

As Hero flips the lever, I can't help but get a sense of dizziness and dread. Hero looks over at me; abruptly stopping what he was doing and putting a firm hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I feel an electrifying pain shoot though me, and I black out, but not before muttering a quick "dammit".

I wake up to someone muttering something satanic in my ear. "Who are you?" I ask, filled with more curiosity than fear. Standing, I notice that the person who muttered something is actually a girl. And she is floating cross-legged, with a laptop in her lap! "I'm Night. As in the Daughter of both Bloody Mary and the Grim Reaper. Call me the Author, or the Death Princess, or whatever the Hell you want to call me," She replies, both hostility and pride lacing her voice. I stand more proudly now, until four forms walk out of the shadows. "Give me a moment, I have something to do," Night quickly says, her blood-red eyes shooting a glare at the four forms. She floats away, but her yelling at the forms makes no difference at whether I can hear her or not. "Really Adam? Interrupt me while I'm in the middle of something? And I expect more out of you, Ben. I thought my _boyfriend _would let me be on a _different dimensional plane at least! _And Adam, did you have to bring two Hell-hounds with you?"

Night, who I quickly discover has a boyfriend and Satan's Son crushing on her, returns with two boys, who look like they were dragged into this conversation. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, babe," The blonde-haired teen apologizes to her. The second one, who looks like he is a literal Devil Child, apologizes to me in a more perverted fashion. "Hey, do you have a boyfriend? 'Cause I want to get a better look at you." I smack him as hard as I can, which makes the demon look at me hungrily. It doesn't take long until Night hastily ushers them out. "Now, I need to tell you why you're here," Night states, like she has been preparing for this.

"You are here because the paranoia you're dealing with is true. Notch is planning something. I won't interfere with anything, except write what you are experiencing. All I'm allowed to tell you is to trust only Herobrine, Miranda, Kat, and Kimi." I stand there, horribly confused, as the Death Princess starts to _fade. _"Now, before I completely wipe this from your memory except what I told you, Welcome to Hell, you will be seeing this soon in a person who thought you couldn't trust," She ends, screaming a horrific, animalistic scream, before she completely fades and the world turns black.

I wake up in what looks like an infirmary, with Hero standing beside me, sighing with relief. There are nurses running around, treating wounds the best they can. "What happened?" I ask. I get up, and start to look around; feeling like something is off with Hero.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	4. SORRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! But sadly, this is an apology. **

**Sorry for not updating, I have been working on my book, and another fic called ****_I Feel Your Pain. _****It's taking too much time, and I'm sorry.**

**Another good excuse is two words: WRITER'S BLOCK. I have been having some serious writer's block every time I attempted to right a new chapter.**

**BUT, if you want to read what I have been working on, you can check out my newest fic!**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating, and I'll get a chapter out as soon as I can.**

**-Night**


	5. SOWY!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been having some ****_REALLY_********bad writers block so that's why. BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I MADE YOU ALL SOMETHING!:**

+' #+ '++ '## '#+# #+' #'''''' ++'# #+' +''' ''++''#+ +''++ ++'+ +++'+# ++'+# #+''+ #+''# '+++ '' ++'++ +'## ++' +' '+'+# ''#+# #+'# '' ''' +''+# #'+ ##'' ' '# #+'' #++ #+# #''# +++'+ ++++#++ '+# +''#++ '++ #''+' #''# '# +''+ ++ #'+ # '+'++ +'# #'+# #'+# ' '# # +'+ +'+++ '# #' +'+ ##'' # ++ #' +'+ +#'' '+ ++ '+' ## '+ #'+ +# ++' +'+++# '' ' ++' +++'+ '++ ' #''#''# ++ + +'+'+# '' #' ##+'+# #+ #' '+#'+# ++ ' '+### '# '# ' #''++ +''+ +' ' #'+#+ +'++ +' +# +''++ #''+ '## +# # #+++# +'+# '# '+ + ''### +'## '+ '+ '''#+ ++'+ ' +'+ ++' # ##++ ' ' +'' + ##++# ' '+ ''#+ #'++ # +'+'#+ +'# + '+#+ # ''+' #+'' +'+ #++'+ '+++ + '##'+# #++#+' + # #''# #''## #'+# +'++ +#'+# # '+ ''' +''++ ++''# +'+# ++''+ ## '## ##+#' +''' ++''# # '++ +' #+++ +#''+ + '+# ++++ +'++'+'+++'''# #+'++ +## #''+'#+++'+ +#'++ #+ #'++# ##'+ # +''' ++'+ # + +' # # +

* * *

**ISN'T IT AMAZING?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, GOOGLE MARBLE HORNETS, THEN LOOK UNDER PICTURES FOR A RED CIRCLE WITH A X THROUGH IT. WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS LOCK? I DON'T KNOW. BUT ANYWAY GUYS, I'LL GET A CHAPTER OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE.** **BUT GOD ARE YOU PEOPLE PATIENT! I HAVE TO REWARD YOU ALL SOME TIME...** **BUT ANYWAYS GUYS, THANKS FOR STILL BEING PATIENT WHILE I TRY TO GET THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK.** **AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW A WRITING PROMPT!** **See you in a little bit!** **~Night**


	6. WHOOPS!

**I JUST NOTICED THAT MY ART DIDN'T WORK! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IT'S ****_SUPPOSED _****TO LOOK LIKE, IT'S ON MY PROFILE!**

**~Night**


End file.
